warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion/Archive 3
Thank you Thank you :) 02:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: LOL I came to your talk page and was like, "OMG WHERE'D EVERYTHING GO?!" But anyways thanks, I do my best- it's nice having a special job in something you care about. =) 02:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'm working on contributing more to the Wiki articles as well, I want desperately to gather enough edits and stuff to become a mentor, but the whole policy confuses me. I'm not adept at computer language. o_O 02:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL it's okay I'll muddle through. =) 21:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the prank. Here, I'll just show you: April Fools Prank. 11:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Charart Categories Just dropping you a message about a procedure that should be followed when you accept Chararts as deputy... it is something that the coordinators forget most of the time (except Sandy who never forgot to do it), but I consider quite important: After you accept a Charart and archive the discussion, you should put the file in question in the correct Category. For instance, "Warrior Character Images", "Rogue Character Images" etc. You can see here the complete list of categories that should be used. This helps the project to keep track of the images, and create statistics like this. See related discussion here. For instance, here is an accepted image that has no category. You should edit it, and put it in the "Kittypet Character Images" category. I usually check the archives and make sure that everything is in the correct place, but I thought I would mention it to you as well. :) Kind regards, 07:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Again, Again! I have to start a new section because you archived my old one, but I understand because I saw your many hundred posts saying "Congrats!" LOL!:D Anyways, it's just three days now. 16:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I noticed. :P Guess what series I just started reading? :) 17:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, The 39 Clues. My cousin has been telling me to read it for a month or two, and I finally checked it out from the library. I read the whole book in one hour! :D I loved it!! Have you ever read the series? 20:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) They are ''very ''good, well at least the first one was. :P Do you want me to tell you what they are about, or wait until you actually read the book? 23:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay so the main characters are kids, Dan and Amy Cahill, who are 11 and 14, respectively. They are members of the Cahill family. The Cahill family is one of the most powerful families in the world, as they have people like Benjamin Franklin, Napoleon Bonaparte, Harry Houdini, and etc. in their family ancestors. Right before Amy and Dan's grandmother die, she changes her will to "The 39 Clues". So, Amy and Dan go to their grandmother's funeral in which they learn that they are going to go on a quest against other members of the family, to find the 39 Clues, which will aparentlly make the finders the most powerful humans on the earth. However, along the quest, the other family members try to kill each other to eliminate the competition- great family huh? The first book only does the first clue, so I assume there is a book for each clue. I hope I didn't put you to sleep! :P 23:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, tell me if you do! :D Are you still reading the Hunger Games? :) 23:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) That's great! I can't wait to read it! Don't tell me anything about it yet, though. Did you like Catching Fire? I thought it was pretty good. 00:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I know! I loved the clock! A lot of people at my school thought it was horrible, but I loved it! :D I really liked Mags. :P 01:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I liked Beetee and Wiress, however I kept saying Wiress' name as Wireless. LOL! I liked Seeder too, for some reason. :P Have you noticed the vandal on Cinderheart's page. Grrrr.... that is my pet peeve. :/ 02:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I noticed. I was like "why isn't she responding?" then I saw in the edit history that I edited my own talk page, and I was like "Seriously?" LOL! Yes, it was pretty funny when Sandy got banned. :P 02:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to bed. See you in the morning! :P I'll be on around seven, I think. :D 02:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm back on! :D 12:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... which book? :D 21:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts exactly... :P Hey! I just put Darkstripe up for silver on PC. Could you check it out? Thanks! 21:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) You move the endspoiler on like every article! :P It's like your weakness. :) 22:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Well... today at school I got elected as President of our Academic Team!!! I'm excited!!! :D :D :D :D :D 22:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, basically a bunch of nerd stuff. :P As president, I am able to remove members from the Team, elect new members to the team. I am also in charge of signing us up for different academic meets, and figuring out what that meet will cover, so we can practice. :D 22:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oblivion.... where are you??? :D 11:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Chat Hey Oblivon. :) 16:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Practicing new chararts, nervous for school, wanting my Jagged photo to be approved so I can take Mapleshade. I'm an eager one, eh? ;D You? 20:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yay for help! xD I forgot about Night Whispers. Hehe. Recently I've been practicing torties because when I first came here, I was like..why does the color keep on going out of the line I drew? Because I did like the size one ones without connecting the diagonal ones..if you understand me. :P I also wanted to do whitethroat as a rogue. But I'm not sure, because it might not be approved before November. -- 23:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Because I was reading Nightfall's list and I pressed control f and typed Whitethroat and nothing appeared, I was like 'YES OMG YES YES YES!" :) So much disagreements on my Jag photo. 'Smudge, too blurred' Lol. I'm so confused...xD Hiyas thar partner. :P 23:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, hehe. :) I just woke up. Tired. xD 15:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It's noon where you live? xD Where do you live? :P I live in Cali 16:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Hehe. I am soo bored. xD 16:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yep..sigh. My backpack is so much heavier than last year. ._. I was making siggies for me while I was..being bored. xD 21:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) No, school starts on Wednesday. :P Thanks. Hehe. 21:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Lucky. Doing Warriors Wiki while the T.V is on, making cats, and eating is the life. B) 03:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) E-mail Hi Oblivion. =) I was hoping that if you have an e-mail or some other way of privately contacting you (I do not have a Facebook account) that you could provide me with it. It will be easier for me to discuss various objectives with you about wiki business that I may not want seen on the regular talk pages, and vice versa. If you do not want to freely give out your e-mail, use the to e-mail me and I'll e-mail you back. Thank you, 03:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Overindulging in Chatter Hey Oblivion. All the chatter snippets traveling back and forth between you, Frostheart and Whitestorm need to come to an end. I don't mind if you drop a long message with a summary of your day to each other once a day, but the little remarks several times a day need to stop. They clutter up the recent changes, plus take up a ton of space on your respective talk pages, and the function of the talk pages is to collaborate with other users to discuss wiki business. If you guys want to chat, please visit the IRC or the off-wiki forums that are made for such things (I can provide links if necessary). Thank you. -- 14:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Senior Warrior! I am now a senior warrior! Thanks so much for nominating me!! Also, Bramble says we shouldn't chat on talk pages (which I understand), so do you want to meet on the IRC? I fail at using it, but I'll try! :D 20:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know, I was trying to figure it out as well. If you do, tell me! :P Go to IRC. :D 02:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC! :) 21:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Frecklewish She's still an apprentice while Echosong is alive; she will only be considered full medicine cat if we ever see her after Echosong dies. 00:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You can list it as her Medicine cat name on her charcat because despite the fact that she is still an apprentice, we can't write apprentice name twice and it will be her name when she becomes a full medicine cat. However, she should only have an apprentice charart, not a medicine cat one. 00:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Reserving Images Hi! I was wondering, how do you reserve images for the PCA? Because I was kinda hoping to do Creekfeather's Kit image, but if it's already reserved, that's fine. Thanks, bye! TheBlindApprentice 00:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sagepaw I don't see anything wrong with them. The coding is fine-- 15:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's probably just your computer. :) -- 15:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Charart hey i was wondering if you would like to mae me a cat. Im new and super confused. can you make Flowerthorn? she is a short furred red tabby she-cat with amber eyes. So please it would be great if you did. okay bye PCA Im sooo sorry for the post on PCA and the time I added myself on Projects that again ''was my little sister Bravespirit... Urrggg soo mad Frostblaze Random monkeys and peanut butter!!! 17:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC)'' OBILIVION! Someone posted like a huge picture of a snake and I didnt do it! I earased it but I forget wht to do! HELP!!!! Frostblaze Random monkeys and peanut butter!!! 22:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: She's lovely! Thanks *hugz* I'll post it on my talk page after I put up my new charart. 17:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) charart I need one plz ^^ Name: Bramblebush Pelt: Golden brown tabby she-cat Eyes: Dark Amber Other: Her right ear is shredded, she has a scar of her left shoulder, and she has a long fluffy tail CharArt Name:Frostkit/Frostpaw Pelt: very mixed gray and white she cat (by mixed I mean smudged) Eye Color: Icey blue Injuries: Half an ear, and three scars on her face(like Yellowfang) not too big but noticable and a twisted paw for the apprentice image Markings: Q icicle shape on her tail her Tail is also very very long (I want an apprentice image and a Kit image) CharArt I want an kit aand apprentice image see: Name: frostkit Pelt: Very smudged gray and white she cat eye color: Icy blue Injuries: Half an ear three scars on her head,not to big but noticable Other Markings: an Icical shape on her huanches and a very very very very long tail Name:Frostpaw Pelt:^^^ Eye Color:^^^ Injuries: Half an ear, three scars on her head and a twisted paw shotting out awkwardly Other markings: the icical shape dissapeard and a longer tail Frostblaze Random monkeys and peanut butter!!! 22:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) CharArt I want an kit aand apprentice image see: Name: frostkit Pelt: Very smudged gray and white she cat eye color: Icy blue Injuries: Half an ear three scars on her head,not to big but noticable Other Markings: an Icical shape on her huanches and a very very very very long tail Name:Frostpaw Pelt:^^^ Eye Color:^^^ Injuries: Half an ear, three scars on her head and a twisted paw shotting out awkwardly Other markings: the icical shape dissapeard and a longer tail Frostblaze Random monkeys and peanut butter!!! 22:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Charart Present Hi! I thought I would give you a present, sorry, I was pretty bored :D This is Moonrise After Pale Dusk. I hope you like her and we can be friends! 05:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Charat Template I already have a charat that another user made for me on my user page but canyou make a template like you have for me? Quickheart 20:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok this is what I want my cat to look like: Name: Quickheart Eyes:Blue Pelt: Brown and Sandy Markings: Eyes circled black Affiliations: Current:WaterClan Past: ShadowClan,ThunderClan,WindClan,RiverClan and SkyClan Rank:Deputy Names: Kit:Quickkit Apprentice:Quickpaw Warrior:Quickheart Deputy:Quickheart Family: Mother:Lightwhisper Father:Cloudrise Sister:Cinderpelt Mate: Sandstrike Kit(s):Lightkit Education: Mentor:Sandstrike Apprentice(s):Clawfrost Deputy Posistion Preceded by:Shadowfoot Darn.... Hey! The time we previously set won't work for me, so I was wondering if we could move it an hour later. If you could talk to Icestorm about this too, that would be great. :D 12:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) PCA Chararts Hey Oblivion Congratz for getting Deputy for PCA. I wish it was me XD (Just kidding thats too much pressure). Anyways i was wondering if i could start a list of cats that need images because Night and Echo have not been updating them recently :) Just wondering 18:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) BTW i made you this i know she does not look exactly like her warrior image and that shes horrible But congrats :) 18:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Friends list Will you please go onto my page and sign my friends list. Thanks, WishflightDare to Soar! 20:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Meme Box Thingy Allo Oblivion. :) I was on Deviant Art and I saw on Helix's page that he and Sandy did a double meme. And I love these tags even though I rarely get tagged, though Helix said anyone who wanted to do it, so yay! :P So you wanna do it with me? Don't worry if you are a bogus drawer, I am too. :P Also, what times are you usually on WWiki or the IRC? I'm usually on 3:00 -- the rest of the night. :3 Hehe. 23:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Charart Name- Russetwing Gender- She-cat Rank- Warrior Pelt Color- Dark brown mottled she-cat with almost black dapples. Her ears are gently tapered. Her tail is average length, the dapples becoming lighter where her tail starts and ending in gray at the tip. Her ears and legs are the same way, though the legs never get quite as light. Her whole body is mottled. Pelt Length- Short Eye Color- Dark blue Markings- Her front left paw is white, ending just above about a quarter of her leg. So, if you cut her leg into quarters, it would end a little above the first quarter. Other- Thanks, and I know it's a very hard design. Sunleap 14:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I don't know why it's doing that! Sunleap 14:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it! FiercestarLeader of RiverClan 04:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Time Hi Oblivion. Sorry but I can't go on today at 9/12 :P I could do it at 1, which is 4 for you and tomorrow...maybe all afternoon depending. :P But on Monday, I know I am free. Hehe, long weekend. xD 15:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :D Actually, I am free right now until 8:40 because I have chinese school. Then lunch and I can be here for 30 minutes around 1 but then I have a piano concert. :P 15:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo! :3 I'm back. 16:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Oblivion! You on IRC? :P I've seen you editing like 1 article or something every few hours today. :) Tomorrow I'm going to the beach, excited. :D 22:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Oblivion (again) :3. How was your day? I think I discovered my tabby style. :3 02:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hi, Oblivion! I wanted to let you know, I can't work on my PCA charat for a few days, so don't think I ditched it! I'll be back after monday, I promise >.< I'm o my way to tell Bramble! See you around! 23:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Flystar... Hey, Oblivion! I know he's not listed as a page with a needed image but can I do Him? I can't seem to find an undone picture!FiercestarLeader of RiverClan 04:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Last time I looked he had a discription. sorry! FiercestarLeader of RiverClan 00:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Username I love your username! I think that it's beautiful... Another one that I like (somewhere else though) is one called "PaintMeSunrise" Splashpelt★Splashpelt's Den 03:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig Sorry I'm responding so late, I didn't see the comment down there. :D Thanks for fixing it for me, I didn't even realize it, maybe because changing the size was making me nuts. Also, can I replace the apprentice charart you did for me with my own? No offense meant, I just thought I would do my own since I know how now. ^^ 15:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Oblivion! Friends? Would you mind if I put the friends template, where it's like, So-and-so it friends with so-and-so on my page? Thanks! Willowheart 22:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 That's fine. Do you want to go on it again? Willowheart 22:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Hi Hi Oblivion! Im new, and i just saw your name and clicked on it. Youre awsome! your character was created a day before my birthdy too.